In recent years, the increase in the usage of electrical equipment such as audio visual equipment, electronics, power supplies, and computers has increased the number of cables and connectors used to interconnect such equipment. Often these cables are large and bulky, imparting strain on the cables and the connector. Alternatively, the cables and connectors may be small, delicate, and easily susceptible to damage from small forces. In either case, the connectors and cables can be fairly expensive. Damage to either may result in monetary losses, disruption to electronic systems, and electrical hazards.
Various methods and systems have been proposed to securely fasten cables to an interface. One method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,550 issued Jun. 27, 1989, to Fry, et al. Fry, et al. discloses a molded housing with a cover in a base. A tie strap connected to the base ties around the cables and is used as a strain relief.
Another method to securely fasten cables to an interface is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,549, issued Jun. 27, 1989, to Asick, et al. Asick, et al., discloses a two-piece housing, dual-diameter strain relief, and a dual-diameter cylindrical channel. Forces on the cables are transferred to the housing through a cable tie that wraps once around the cable and rests in a recess in the bottom housing piece. The cylindrical channel in which the cable resides has a smaller diameter portion and a larger diameter portion. Smaller diameter cables are strain relieved in the smaller portion of the channel, whereas larger diameter cables on strain relieved in the larger portion of the channel.
A third system for securely fastening cables to a connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,984, issued Feb. 3, 1987, to J. W. Kalbfeld. Kalbfeld discloses a strain relief made of resiliently deformable material consisting of two portions coupled by a strap, the portions surrounding the cable in such a manner to force the cables into a U-shaped bend. The friction of the bend prevents the movement of the cables relative to the strain relief. At least one of the two portions has a means to attach to a two-part connector with a lower and upper body. The lower body can be securely coupled to each other through the use of connectors such as screws.
Each of these prior art patents have strain relief mechanisms that physically contact the cables that are being coupled to the connector. These configurations may subject the cables to physical deformation and strain over time. Physical damage may result in an electrical failure. Also, each of these prior art patents discloses fairly complex molded housings that surround the interface connector. These housings may not be readily adapted to varying sizes of cables and connectors.
Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus that will protect the interface between cables and a connector that is readily adaptable to various interface and cable sizes. Also, it would be advantageous if the strain relief for the interface connector does not present any physical strain on the cable itself.